WILL
by CherishIchigo
Summary: AU: Eren Jaegar works as an police officer at a local police station in a suburban city. He comes across and opportunity to join Survey Corps Precinct in the big city events are about to unfold and Eren and his friend are all caught in it. The stakes are High, but justice will prevail! Won't it?


**Summary**: Eren Jaegar works as an police officer at a local police station in a suburban city. His adopted sister Mikasa is a high ranked officer while his best friend Armin works as a private detective. Eren comes across and opportunity to join Survey Corps Precinct in the big city. Many events are about to unfold and Eren and his friend are all caught in it. The stakes are High, but justice will prevail! Won't it?

I do not own AOT or SNK however you prefer to announce it.

**A/N**: Excuse my rusty writing skills it has seriously been a long time. All the characters are older, same personalities just older. Twenties and such.

**Warning!** There will be minor character deaths, but if you don't want me to kill off one of your fav characters. It will be best to tell me before any new chapters come out, since I am typing this while creating the plot in my head. It's not all set in stone so keep me posted! Thanks and Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Survey Corps

Soft rain drops struck lightly against the cold window; it was a good indication that the winter season was coming. Eren Jaegar, twenty three year old police officer sat up in bed yawning stretching out his arms while doing so. He incoherently glanced over at his clock and sighed, looks like he's beaten his alarm clock to the punch once again. There was no point in trying to get any more sleep in, so with ample amount of time Eren went through his typical morning routine of a brushing his teeth, showering, and changing. Having the day off work Eren decided to start off this morning by making a pot of nice hot coffee.

He slowly trudge his way through the hallways of his shared apartment. He walked past an open bedroom door, and frowned slightly.

'I guess Mikasa had another late night.' Yes, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adopted sister. She was a police captain for the local police force. Even though Eren and Mikasa worked at the same location her position had her working late nights at the station a large majority of the time.

With another yawn, Eren passes by a third door, this one being closed. That room belonged to his closest friend Armin Arlert. He too worked for the same police force, only Armin wasn't fit to be a gun carrying enforcer, he had a much better set of skills. He had a keen eye for detail. Thus, his career as a private detective.

No one in the household had that much time to prepare coffee from scratch so it either came from a shop or prepared quickly by keurig. Oh the keurig, a holy grail in coffee making. So simple yet delicious. A cup,water, and the brew button was all it took really. Even a monkey could do it. Yawning once again, Eren leaned over the granite counters with a hand cradling his head and stared towards the living room.

"Eren..?" Called out in a low tired whisper which made Eren jump slightly.

Armin was sprawled on the living room couch half awake, his arm cover his eyes. Eren had concluded that Armin spent a large portion of the previous night solving his latest case and then came home too tired to climb into bed.

"Coffee?" Eren offered.

"..Yes please."

Eren walked over to his best friend with two cups of coffee in his hands placing one of the two on the coffee table by Armin. He then proceeded to lean on the armchair of the couch. Taking a sip.

"How'd it go?"

"Ugh…" Armin grunted, forcing himself to sit upright, rejoicing at the marvel that was coffee in front of him. Clearing his throat, Armin took a sip and then sighed.

"Just the usual."

"Husband cheated on the wife with neighbor?" Eren received his answer through a small nod. He patted his dear friend on the shoulder, he understood how doing such repetitive cases can become very boring and a waste of skills, but the bigger cases have slowed down dramatically. So nothing was better than the typical 'Husband/Wife suspects spouse is cheating on them with someone else' and it kept the money flowing in Armin just had to make do.

"Anything new with you?"

Now it was Eren's turn to sigh.

"Not at all."

Unfortunately, crime itself has been really low lately. Which is a good thing for the community but a sad thing for cops who want to do more than just file paperwork, drink coffee, and stop citizen who broke a traffic law.

The two friends then spent the rest of their early morning idly chatting about previous cases and drinking coffee. That was all interrupted when the lock to the front door clicked open. Eren and Armin broke away from the conversation and watched as Mikasa walk through the doorway.

"Good Morning Mikasa. Late night?"

"Yes. The report took longer than expected to write." She said tossing her keys onto the counter top.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep?" Normally Eren would had offered Mikasa some coffee and let her join in their conversation, but it wasn't hard to see the dark circles under her eyes. Nodding in agreement Mikasa made her way into her bedroom to get some much needed beauty sleep. The two friends waited until they heard a click of a closing bedroom door before they continued off their last conversation.

"So as I was saying. I'm just tired of all the same old same old police work! I want to do something more gratifying. No more petty traffic tickets, or domestic violence jobs. I want to move up into something more along the lines of Homicide, or Special Operations, but there aren't any openings considering things are so slow. Its irritating, I know I'm meant for more than just directing traffic!" Exclaimed Eren, pounding his hand on the arm rest.

Armin just stared at his friend, understanding his frustration. He knew Eren was more skilled than an average officer, but no one was there to truly acknowledge his abilities.

"Don't be too bummed. I'm sure there will be a time when you'll be seen for your capabilities and you'll definitely be bumped up a rank!"

"Thanks for the kind words Armin, but its no good since things have been so peaceful this past year." Eren sighed and got up from his seat. "I'm heading out, gotta clear my head. I'll pick up dinner on the way back. What are you craving?"

Pondering for a minute Armin hummed a indecisive tune. "Hmmm. Asian sounds good."

With a nod, Eren grabbed his coat and apartment keys off the counter top and doubled check his pockets for his phone and wallet. Satisfied he locked the apartment door and walked down the corridor towards the elevators.

The sun shined through the murky clouds and the rain had dispersed. It were days like these Eren enjoyed a stroll rather than a car ride. Down Shiganshina boulevard Eren walked towards the park.

The City of Maria, was up and coming. Family friendly with a taste of city flare, and the biggest plus was that it was not too far from the countryside. It was a peaceful city, but it was too quiet for Erens taste. He had grown up in Shiganshina boulevard. Grew up with Armin and Mikasa here. Went to school and graduated here. Trained and Worked here, but Eren Jaegar definitely didn't want his future to be here. Sure he was fond of his hometown, however he dreamed of going to going into the big city. A place like the City of Rose a large metropolitan area, within its city limits stood the Survey Corp Precinct. A place Eren had dreamed to work at. He had tried many times to transfer, but they had a large number of people there already so it was hard to get accepted. Eren ran his hand through his hair, he pondered if he'd ever catch a break.

The Sun had begun to set as Eren was walking home with a brown bag full of Chinese food. Down the street he passed by an Electronics store, taking a short glimpse through the store window he saw a soap opera playing on a new flat screen display model. Top of the line they said. Just as Eren was about to turn his head away from the window, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a the screen change from a romantic kissing scene to the news channel. Facing the screen Eren watched the news broadcast.

"Breaking news! Multiple bombs have just gone off in the City of Rose! It's being reported that the damage is catastrophic! The areas targeted are the following, Wall of Rose shopping district, The Trost Stadium, and the Survey Corps Precinct! Fires are rapidly breaking out. No reports of how many are dead or injured. Law enforcement are fighting to keep everything in control! Firemen have started their search for survivors in the wreckage at all three areas. We urge all citizens in the area to evacuate quickly while things are being clear. No one knows who, how or why these bombs have been set off! We will inform the public if any further news comes up. For now please stay indoors. We are now bringing you live footage of the damage."

Eren stared with wide eyes at the Tv screen. All of those who had stopped and watched the news along with Eren were gasping and a few were in tears. Overall a wide spread panic began to spread on all the citizens as they began to run home. Eren had also taken off, he ran back to inform Armin and Mikasa of the news.

Armin and Mikasa were startled as Eren bursted through the door with sweat dripping down his face and watched as he breathed heavily. Eren tossed the bag of chinese food without a care on the kitchen counter. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"D-did you h-hear the news!?" he exclaimed trying to catch his breath at the same time.

His roommates stared grimly at Eren and nodded in confirmation, in the background the Tv was playing the live news of the bombings. All three watched with interest.

"Just in! It has been reported that there has been a death toll of about twenty-two hundred bodies and counting. The amount of injured have exceeded three thousand. Hospitals are being flooded with injured. Doctors and nurses can not keep up to the amount patience being brought in. Many building have collapsed and the smoke has yet to disperse. No reports of who was the cause of these bombing have come in. With the Survey Corps Precinct being one of the bombing sites, many of the cities officers are either deceased or injured. Here with us live at the precinct we have the chief of the department Erwin Smith here to make an official statement. Mr Smith, do you have any idea who was the cause of these bombings? And do you know if and when they will strike again?"

"Unfortunately we do not know who it was the placed those bombs, or why it is that they choose these locations. We have concluded though that it could've possibly been an act of terrorism from our neighboring country, however we can not be sure until further investigations have been made." Calmly spoke the Chief of Police Erwin Smith. He was a respectable man, within his time of being chief many crime organizations have been brought down. Many saw him as this country's peacemaker. He could of easily have won the vote and become mayor of the city but he chose to keep his position as police chief.

"But many of your officers are either dead or injured. Also half of the precinct is in rubbles because of the explosion. How do you plan to conduct further investigations with a large portion of your force unable to do their jobs?"

Pausing before answering, Erwin stared straight into the camera as if looking to the people who are watching.

"These terrorist may have brought down my officers and my building along with Trost and Rose, but that will not stop me and my available officers from bringing them to Justice before anyone else can be harmed. That is a promise I will make to the people of our country, but as you said we are lacking manpower, so I ask officers from across our country to come to the city of Rose and work for the Survey Corps. You and I will put a stop to any future bombings and insure the safety of the people once again. We will find these terrorist and we will end their reign of terror before it can even begin. That is all." Erwin turned away from the camera and continued on with whatever it was he was doing before the statement.

"And their you have it folks. We have the word of Police chief that we will-"

Eren turned off the television and sat back in his seat. He knew what he wanted to do. He received the message from Erwin himself. They needed officers, and the last he check, he was an officer.

Mikasa and Armin sensed the determination coming from Eren, and if you couldn't sense it you could without a doubt see it in his eyes. He had already made up his mind from the moment they heard it from the chief of police's mouth, maybe even before than too. His dreams were about to come true. Eren Jaeger was finally going to join the Survey Corps. It was also at that moment that Armin and Mikasa both nodded in an unspoken agreement.

"We are going with you Eren." Placing her hand on Erens shoulder. The young police officer turned to his two closest friends and smiled with appreciation. So it was then that the three childhood friends would leave Shiganshina and head towards the metropolitan city of Rose to join the Survey Corps.

**A/N: **Alright I'd say we are off to a pretty good start, if I do say so myself. I really tried to make everything as accurate and sensible as possible. Oh and I'm sorry if the beginning just seemed to drag on, but I wanted to build up to the good stuff. I intend to keep chapter lengths this long, if I don't there is a pretty good reason for it. SO ANYWAY thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, and if you do please fav and leave a review! Flames are welcome! It keeps me all nice and toasty, but happy comments make me feel all nice a bubbly with a more likely chance of getting the next chapter out. Haha.


End file.
